Fairy Extra Ordinary
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Emma and Daniel have to move schools because of their parents jobs and when they get to the new school Emma finds a really powerful girl who is the last heir to a long lost throne that hasn't had a good ruler for over a century. Nessie is her, she deals with having powers, as well as a guardian who watches her like a hawk, and someone after her powers and title.(Set after season 1)
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

**Nessie's POV**

It was just another normal day at 'Alpha High' home of the wolfs, well, it's as normal as life can get when your crush happens to be a direct descendant of the schools founder, as well as captain of every sports team there.

The exciting thing about to happen today is that we were getting 2 new kids which was rather odd since it's the middle of the year.

I quickly checked the mirror as I passed by on my way out the door, yup I look alright.

I had on my Alpha High uniform made up of a black blazer that had the Alpha High logo on the top left and also had silver trimming on the edges, matched with a cute black skirt that went a little above my knees and black leggings and a white tank top.

My bright blue eyes were accentuated by my long curly chocolate brown hair and I had on pale pink shimmery lip gloss.

I thanked my lucky stars my foster parents weren't going to be here today because last night my foster dad came closer then he ever had to physically abusing me.

I was always yelled at which is why I avoided them in my room most of the day but they've never actually gotten close to abusing me until they almost did tonight.

When I finally arrived my best friend Rina immediately came to meet me with an overly excited voice,"did you hear about the new kids?".

She had her almost black hair with blond highlights in a messy bun and was wearing the same uniform as me except with shorts on the bottom rather than a skirt and leggings

"I heard we're getting 2 new kids but that's it" I explained.

Just as she was about to reply I got an alert from Tyli's Gossip column called,"The Rumour Mill".

It read,'Two new students; Emma Alonso and Daniel Martinez come from Iridium high home of the sharks. Rumour has it these two are a couple. Daniel is the Sharks ex-captain so hopefully he will bring his awesome swimming skills to our very own Wolfs swim team. Emma has also apparently gotten straight A's last semester so we're looking forward to her bringing her amaze academic skills with her' and at the bottom was a picture of the two new students.

"Never mind" I told her and held up my phone to show her.

"Ah Tyli must of searched through the Iriduim high website to find all the dirt on them" I commented.

Rina gave me a faked dramatic look and said with the same level of dramatics,"how did she even get into there website! Maybe she's an information grabbing, speedy gossiping evil Alien!".

"You think everyone's an Alien" I remarked raising my eyebrows.

I could see her about to say something until Gavin (her boyfriend) walked up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey what's up Ree" he said using the cute nickname that had anyone else but him called her they would be the victim of a nasty punch in the face.

"Nothing, well, we have a mythology exam but other than that just another boring Tuesday" she replied just as the bell rang and we all went separate ways for our various classes, my first one being History.

**Emma's POV**

I was so sad to have to leave Iridium high, but we had to, my dad got an amazing offer and it would be selfish of me to make him turn it down just because I have to leave my friends.

Daniels family is also moving near the area (much to my dad's dismay) because Daniels dad also got a job offer to be a Dentist near the same area.

Andi made me promise to call twice a day which I promised to do as well as email and text I'm really gonna miss her and Lily is gone to go to an elite guardian training school so I have know one to talk to.

"Hey Em what's on your mind?" Daniel asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"I just really miss Andi" I sighed.

"Me too, I really miss the guys" he said in a sad tone.

I didn't like seeing him sad so in my usual happy tone I said,"but hey this is a chance to make new friends and for you to have a challenge at swim tryouts Thursday".

He perked up from the bench we were sitting on just as the bell rang.

"What's your first class?" I asked him.

"Biology what about you?" He said.

"Me too at least we have 1 class together" I answered and we walked off to biology holding hands.

We received a lot of stares throughout the lesson and I for one was pretty excited to finally get out and get to gym.

"See you at lunch" Daniel promised and walked off leaving me to go to gym.

I made my way to the girls change room and immediately everyone quieted down and stared at me.

I just walked over to a corner and changed into a black tank top and black workout shorts that everyone else changed into.

"Hi, I'm Nessie welcome to Alpha high" a voice said.

I looked up to see a nice looking girl maybe a year younger than me with clear pale skin that was rare for this part of the country and electric blue eyes, she had long curly dark brown hair and was wearing the gym same outfit as me.

She looked like the type of girl to introduce herself to the new girl to be nice not to get new gossip or anything like that so I said,"hi, I'm Emma nice to meet you".

"Wanna be on are team for soccer?" Another girl asked coming up to stand beside Nessie who nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure" I agreed.

"I'm Rina by the way" Rina said as we walked out.

"I'm Emma" I said for the second time in 2 minutes.

"I know" she said and Nessie lightly smacked her arm.

"Rina!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry but Tyli the school gossip columnist knows everything and when there's two new students, well, it doesn't get past her" Rina explained.

We got outside to see the couch organizing organizing people into teams.

"Alright everyone team captains are Kylie and Rina, form a line, Rina will choose first" She yelled as everyone formed a sideways line facing Dylan and Rina who stood opposite us.

"Nessie" Rina choose.

"Maddison" Kylie choose.

"Emma"

I looked over to see a girl with the same hair as Maddie slightly similar facial features but looked about a year younger in the lead with two girls who looked like exact copy's of each other.

I quickly walked over to Rina's team stood beside Nessie and quietly asked,"Who are they?" pointing lowly to mini Maddie and the two girls.

"Her name is Maddison she's head of the Royals, they're the schools number 1 clique, the two girls behind her are Kelly and Shelly Conners identical twins and her minions so basically they rule the school with an iron fist" Nessie explained.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Rina asked as she appeared next to us.

**(Teams **

**Kylie's: Maddison, Kelly, Shelly, Tyli, Baylee, Carla, Nicole**

**Rina's: Nessie, Emma, Fallon, Gracie, Stella, London, Valerie)**

"Royals" Nessie answered simply.

"Well, if I can give you any advice stay away from them they can make your life miserable" Rina warned.

It reminded me of my first day when Andi warned me about the panthers, I smiled at the memory.

"Oh and just about the worst thing you can do is call her Maddie, because that's her older sisters name and according to Tyli she's always being compared to Maddie by their mother. The gist is if you have a death wish, call Madison Maddie" Rina added.

We all filed out onto the field with Nessie, Rina and I as forwards for are team and Maddison, Kelly and Shelly were forwards for their team.

The coach dropped the ball in the middle and blew her whistle.

Nessie managed to kick to the ball onto the opposite side and was making her way down the field with us running with Kelly and Shelly to keep them from taking the ball.

**Rina's POV**

Even with Emma and I flanking her Maddison still somehow came up beside Nessie and started taunting her, all I knew is this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Nessie, don't you just hate when parents bother you? Oh wait you wouldn't know because you have none, but then again everyone has parents yours just dumped you at an orphanage because they didn't love you" Maddison rambled on.

Oddly as each passing word left Maddison's mouth and as Nessie got angrier the sky started to darken and fill with large dark thunder clouds.

By the time Maddison finished I was about ready to punch her for what she said to Nessie, but it looked like Nessie was about to beat me to it so for once I had to be the reasonable one and hold her back.

"She's not worth it" I told Nessie as I heard thunder rumbling and lightning crackling.

Finally she gave up struggling and coach said,"alright everyone inside class will be cancelled and you can have the rest of the period as free time as long as you stay inside".

Emma came over to us and put a comforting hand on Nessie's shoulder but quickly pulled away as soon as she made contact.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

**Emma's POV**

The second I touched her shoulder it felt like I touched fire except hotter, and when I looked at her shoulder I was amazed by what I saw.

It was something that you could probably pass off as a birth mark had it not been glowing, and it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Nessie turned her head to look at me which made her hair cover it up and was probably why Rina her best friend hadn't seen it.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked.

"Ya I'm fine, it was uh... Paper cut! Ya, I had a paper cut on that finger and when I touched you with it, that made it hurt but back to you are you okay?" I lied terribly speeding up my words as the sentence went on.

"Ya, but we should probably hurry up and get inside the storms still coming" Nessie told me and we ran inside.

We got into their cafeteria which looked almost exactly like Iridium highs just with more black, white, and silver rather than blue, and orange.

"Wanna sit with us?" Rina offered and Nessie nodded in encouragement.

"Sure I just have to call my uh... Dad" I said and walked off to a corner of the hall that nobody else was in and pulled out my cell.

Lily helped me with a spell that made my phone able to call through realms which is why I was able to call her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi it's Emma" I said.

"Emma! What's the matter are you alright?" She asked shouting frantically through the phone.

"Ya I'm aright but there is a problem, well, complication"

"Which is?"

"The new school I'm at I think there's a witch here, she doesn't seem to know it either"

"What's her name?"

"Uh, Nessie Majesty, I don't know her middle name I just met her today" I explained.

I heard Lily gasp on the other end of the line.

"Lily?"

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble before I get here, by tomorrow I'll officially be nurse Lily again only this time as her guardian" Lily quickly told me and then hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 Parents

**Lily's POV**

It took the entire rest of the day to convince the leaders of the 'Elite Guardian Academy' that I would be the right choice to be the Guardian of Nessa because of how I got turned into a frog and Emma had to deal with the battle with the principle on her own.

Though after a while they gave in on the condition that I call once a week and give them a status update on both myself and Nessa.

I was quickly packing my bags from my dorm room when my annoying, popular, and very jealous roommate came in.

"Wow you just thought you were too good for us just because you got lucky and was the temporary guardian of "the chosen one"" she scoffed putting air quotes around "the chosen one".

I was about to snap at her about insulting Emma when I realized that's what she wanted and I simply said,"my reason for leaving the academy is none of your business".

"I knew it! You got expelled!" She yelled and I had it.

"If you must know I'm leaving to be the guardian of Nessa Majesty! Who is possibly more important to the good of the realm than the chosen one herself both of whom are better then you'll ever be!" I yelled and left with my bags in tow.

**Nessie's POV**

I walked home slowly and left late from school all to postpone seeing my "parents" who are going to be back from there vacation early.

When I opened the door and walked in I saw a broken glass on the floor and realized they were drinking again.

I inwardly groaned to myself as I heard yelling coming from the living room.

"Hey I'm going to go study at Rina's house bye!" I quickly said and almost made it out the door before my foster dad grabbed me harshly on shoulder.

I wanted to cry out in pain but I bit it back because I knew if I did it would only egg him on.

"Where do u think your going?" He slurred out.

"Upstairs" I yelled getting really angry.

He yelped in pain and his hand shot back from my shoulder that now seemed to be slightly glowing where my birth mark was.

I ignored it for now and ran upstairs dodging my foster moms attempts to grab me.

Quickly I changed out of my school uniform and put on a baby blue sundress that went down just above my knees and had extra fabrics on the skirt part so when I spin the fabric looks like it's floating, I put a cute white cardigan with 3 quarter sleeves over top.

I grabbed twenty bucks and started to head out the window until I saw Emma the new kid walk in front of my house and stop to knock on my door.

"Hey Emma! Up here!" I yelled to get her attention so she wouldn't knock on the door and face my very drunk "parents".

"Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house to hang out" Emma yelled up.

"Sure I'll be right down just a sec" I yelled down.

I grabbed my cell phone and jumped out the window onto a small slanted part of a roof that covered the porch.

From there I grabbed onto the ledge and jumped off onto the ground where Emma stood there waiting and looking a little surprised.

"Wow that was pretty awesome" she exclaimed as we started to walk with her slightly in the lead.

"I have been doing gymnastics since I was 5" I told her.

"That's cool, I did ballet once when I was six" she shrugged.

We approached a nice two story house with a white picket fence and a garden in the front yard full of freshly blooming flowers.

"This is it" Emma said and we walked up the steps to her porch.

She opened the door and we got in just as her father who was the new principle at are school came down.

"Emma, is that Daniel I hear down there because I thought I said he wasn't allowed hear on school nights, or ever if you can help it" he shouted from halfway up the stairs.

"Dad! It's my new friend from school" she said and he came downstairs.

"Oh, hello nice to meet you I'm Mr. Alonso" he introduced with an outstretched hand.

"Hi, I'm Nessie" I smiled politely and shook his hand.

"Sorry Emma but I have to go to the school for a teacher meeting dinners in the freezer I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow" he said,"and nice meeting you Nessie".

I was amazed by the simple act he just did, he apologized for something that wasn't even his fault and was so nice.

My parents never made supper, I made it or I didn't eat and no matter what they did they never apologized... Ever.

"Nice meeting you too Mr. Alonso" I waved as he headed out the door.

I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Emma scrapbooking until about 9:30 when I had to sneak back into my own house while my parents were passed out from drinking.

**Sorry about it being so short, next chapter will be longer! Review for a sneak peak on the next chapter!8)**


	3. Chapter 3 The weakness spell

**Nessie's POV**

Thursday I put on my uniform, put up my hair into a messy bun, put on some make-up and left for school early to work on my science project in the chem lab.

When I got there the only other people were the 'Royals' and the football team but they were both on the field practicing so I didn't see any of them after I got inside.

I set up everything and got to work pouring and mixing the right chemicals together to make the homemade perfume I'm submitting for the science fair.

Finally when I finished half an hour later it was 7:45 and kids would start getting here around 8:15, I put the perfume in a little blue sea glass spray bottle.

Just when I was about to test it out I heard a voice,"Hey".

I turned to see it was Seth the captain of Alpha high's swimming team, football team and just about any other team here.

"Uh, h-hi" I nervously stuttered.

"I came here looking for my keys to my house, I left them somewhere in the school again and this is the only place I haven't looked" he sheepishly admitted.

"Um I'm not sure, sorry" I said.

"There they are! There's only one person who could've put that up there! I'm gonna kill Gavin!" Seth exclaimed.

"Hey, your Nessie right?" He asked.

"Ya" I replied.

"Cool, you wanna come to the annual football party with me? It's semi-formal and you know nothin to big and only if your Kool with it" I starred in shock for a second, did the most popular guy in school just ask me out? And even look a little embarrassed about it?

**Maddison's POV**

OMG I am going to kill that wanna be!

She is being asked out by MY BOYFRIEND!

I mean we only broke up yesterday and he won't get back together with me!

"Omg I can't believe he had the nerve to ask out that loser!" Kelly whispered from beside me.

Shelly nodded.

That's it I'm going to try a spell and show Maddie and mom I can cast one just as good as either of them!

"To show everyone my real power, take away all of her strength for an hour!" I whispered from my hiding place behind the teachers desk and pointed my finger at Nessie.

Purple sparks shot out for a minute but neither of them seemed to take notice as my spell started to affect her.

She started getting paler (which barely seemed possible considering how pale she already was) and then had to hold onto the table for support to stand up.

"This is getting better and better" I whispered evilly.

"What's the matter?!" Seth ask/shouted frantically to Nessie who was at this point to weak to even respond and was barely holding on to consciousness.

While he and Nessie were distracted I snuck out of the room with Kelly and Shelly quickly trailing behind.

I straightened myself up and kept the satisfied smirk on my face as we made are way outside to continue cheering practice.

On the way in the halls I ran into Emma the annoying new girl who hadn't quite made my 'hit list' yet but was well on her way.

"I am so sorry but have you seen Nessie?" She asked I a panicked voice almost as if she knew the danger Nessie was in right now.

"No! Now get out of my way!" I shouted and left.

**Emma's POV**

I knew I was in huge trouble from Lily as soon as she found out I missed Nessie on her way to school and lost her, I also knew that look on Maddison's face since I had seen a similar one on Maddie's the day she froze me solid.

I remembered that Nessie said something about having a chemistry project due so after the nasty encounter with Maddison I ran straight to the chem labs.

When I finally reached it I saw Nessie sprawled out on the floor unconscious and pale with Seth leaning over her looking panicked and franticly trying to wake her up.

"What's wrong with her?!" I ask/yelled.

"I don't know, one second she was fine and the next she started looking paler and passing out it was like magic" he ranted.

"What magic? No! That's crazy there's no magic!" I ranted.

That reminded me that since Maddison was a Von Pelt she must have magic!

"Help me pick her up and we can take her to the nurses office!" I instructed.

"I didn't think we even had a nurse" he exclaimed but started to help pick her up.

"She just came here today" I quickly added and then carried her to Lily's new office.

When I got in Lily rushed over strait away asking,"what happened to her!" In a stern voice like Seth wasn't even there.

"I don't know! Seth was in the chem lab with her when she passed out so ask him!" I said emphasizing on the fact that Seth was in the room.

Lily looked expectantly at Seth.

"I don't know she just started passing out while we were talking" he replied.

"Okay that's helpful" Lily replied in a sarcastic tone and added,"don't you have football practice to get to?".

"Ya but I'll stay here to waiting and make sure she's alright" Seth said much to Lily's annoyance.

"I'm sorry but it's school policy you can't be in here" she said and started nudging him out the door.

Once she got him out I hurriedly explained that Maddie's sister Madison was at this school and since she was coming from the direction of the chem lab that it must have been some sort of spell Madison cast.

"Well why don't we take a look then" Lily answered and started looking through her guardian tool kit.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"The spell detecter, it not only detects the spell and the level of power but also can show us a magically recorded video of when the spell was used. It was just issued to all guardians this year" Lily explained.

"Wow, that would've come in handy last year, why wasn't it issued to guardians before?" I asked.

"Because it's hard to use and you need both the guardian and their charge to use it, it should work fairly easily with us though because you are the witches chosen one" Lily explained.

Wait, the Witches chosen one?

"The witches chosen one? What do you mean?" I asked but Lily looked panicked and changed the subject.

"We better hurry! Before she wakes up!" She frantically said and grabbed a little protecter like thing out of her guardian kit.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked Lily.

"Just think about using your power like electricity to light this thing up so we can use it, then all I have to do is put my fingerprint on it so it knows theirs a guardian helping and get Nessie to put her fingerprint on it so it knows which spell to show us."

I concentrated hard and held my finger out letting my power stream into it then when it started working Lily put her finger on it and then grabbed Nessie's hand and put her fingerprint on it.

It flashed white for a moment then turned off the lights in the nurses office and projected a video onto the wall.

**Lily's POV**

I saw Nessie standing beside the table in the chem lab while Seth talked to her.

"Hey, your Nessie right?" He asked.

"Ya" Nessie shyly responded.

"Cool, you wanna come to the annual football party with me? It's semi-formal and you know nothin to big and only if your Kool with it" he rambled on seeming to be embarrassed.

Nessie blushed.

'Oh great' I thought another one of my charges falling in love with a mortal, is it me or what?


End file.
